Cam Era
Cam Era is a freelance detective and photographer. Due to spending his childhood watching detective shows, he is incredibly eager to solve cases, reveal the truth, and eventually become well known and recognized for his craft. He has a strong sense of justice and law. He often uses his epithet to record information in a handy way to get to the bottom of any mystery. Over the course of DBA, he eventually became a secret member of the Time Police. Powers Cam has a number of powers at his disposal, due to his epithet being more often interpreted as a combination of Photo and Copy. His signature move, Duplex, allows him to create four paper clones of himself. They each have very little stamina but collectively let him use many abilities on top of each other to dominate the competition, at the cost of their weakness to water. He has various other ways to summon similar clones. Cam's epithet turns his very eyes into cameras, which lets him snap pictures at any time. He uses this to capture images of people's abilities, letting him copy those powers to use himself. Through the use of Time Police technology, he can also take pictures of certain events and cause anything within the photo to reset to their positions from when it was taken, or loop the event that was being depicted. Additionally, he can also break out his trusty laptop and channel his epithet through it, in order to photoshop the actual real world. This lets him clone objects, erase things, merge things, edit things, move things -all sorts of reality shaping powers. Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 50, Cam was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of his kit. In this form Cam starts each combat with three Cam Clones automatically, and his basic attack becomes much stronger with a higher status proc chance. Cam can also save a copy of things he edits with Touch Up, allowing himself to reapply the effect later. The Gif effects he creates last for much much longer. He also got a general boost to his stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 0 Appearing in the original Test Session of DBA, Cam ended up becoming one of the two fathers of Solid alongside James after photoshopping arms and legs onto him. He proved particularly effective with his clones, especially because this was before the change that made Cam's "Duplex" ability once per combat. - Episode 2 In this episode Mr. Dad attempted to use his fatherly powers to create 8 paper clones of himself using their ability synergy together. However, Mr. Dad failed and the effect was much weaker than what was expected. As he was on the red team, he won mostly due to everyone on the enemy team joining his team, except for Com who just almost died instead. - Episode 4 In an attempt to live the dream that they tried in episode 2, Mr. Dad again selected Cam as the child he was spending the day with and this time successfully copied Duplex. This meant their team had 9 Mr. Dads and 5 Cams overall, which combined with Venus and her flexible abilities made them an unstoppable force. Unfortunately, Venus also integrated one of the cam clones into herself, which planted the seed of existential dread into Cam that would follow him for the rest of his life. Cam initially photoshopped the cameras to become blockades in this match, which was a race for a mysterious prize at the end. Venus eventually turned one of these cameras into a light cannon, and Cam copied it to make it double stacked. He then put a nearby sawblade under it to turn it into the massive and signature Double Camera Cannon Unisawcle (fondly nicknamed the "Deathcycle"), which they used to precariously bulldoze through their enemies. Later, Cam found a pterodactyl living in the rafters, which he of course photoshopped the wings of onto their death machine. While they initially almost plummeted straight to their deaths, a lucky natural 20 saved them last minute and caused the death machine to barely land safely at the end of the arena. Cam barely managed to get the prize at the end before the enemies, which was a massive gun that instantly killed anyone hit by it. Venus effectively used this to take out the remaining stragglers Com and Momo. - Episode 12a Cam was initially an announcer for the planned match. However, an outbreak of dangerous abominations from Rio's Closet forced the arena to lock down. Cam and Venus ended up taking the contestants into the locker room, where they helped the party play tower defense against invading glitch monsters, the Swabomination, Vascary, and eventually running out to defeat the corrupted Rosa. This included photoshopping things when requested to, and helping make the massive spider mech that was used at the end of the session. - Episode 15 Cam was a part of the party that was sucked into playing baseball against Mr. Worldwide and the Solar Syndicate. He was fairly effective, but more importantly Cam ended up creating a clone to go spy on the enemy team. This clone ended up questioning his existence enough that he gained his own free will and went rogue, disappearing into the night. - Episode 18 In this episode Cam's photoshopping powers went to good use, as the team's goal was to take random junk on the arena and combine it into a mech to fight the enemy team's. As such he could freely combine things at range into the mech, and clone features of it. This would be effective if Leon Neon didn't just collect everything on the arena and become God, but oh well. At the end of the match Cam approached Meridian Lightyear. As a perceptive individual, Cam had deduced Meridian's real identity as a member of the Time Police, and inquired about joining. Due to proximity of other individuals, she handed Cam a business card, and they presumably met later to discuss matters and eventually get Cam hired as a member. - Episode 21 While the original Cam did not appear in this match, various rogue cam clones did appear, created from the Alpha Rogue Cam Clone that first gained sentience in episode 15. This clone was eventually possessed by W in a last ditch effort to extend his life. - Episode 26 In this episode W, possessing the Alpha Rogue Cam Clone from earlier, used his powers to suck the party into the Shadow Realm, where they were forced to play a mock killing game a la Danganronpa, with fake versions of their friends as the other participants. Cam was especially angry with W as he was clearly abusing the cam clone he possessed mentally by possessing him, which was a serious existential issue Cam wasn't having any of. He also hated the killing game that facilitated murders, although his detective skills were extremely useful for this scenario in particular. - Episode 28 Being invited to the Vanderbelt household by Venus, Cam was approached by Jay Proto to become his apprentice for the time being. Cam accepted and the two helped each other out as they assisted in decorating the area for the Christmas season. This lighthearted get together was interrupted when W appeared uninvited. Cam demanded that W unpossess the Alpha Rogue Cam Clone, which he of course did... by instead possessing Valoura, Venus' sister. Cam of course also didn't like this either, and just kinda wasn't having any of W's cheeky bullshit. When Rio interrupted another one of W's possessions to turn him into a Bucket, Cam called up Meridian to take him away to the Citadel where he'd be locked away in secure time prison, specially built to counter his abilities. It's also notable that during this session Cam leveled up to class 2. This makes him the second character to do so, although Clarisse started only a few proficiency away so it almost doesn't even count. It should be noted that one of Cam's clones found the Soduhamu and became... a Camurai. Get it? - Episode 33 Due to time travel shenanigans, Cam was tipped off that dangerous time criminal Nagito Komaeda would be present at the arena. He went to investigate, where he was confronted by Tyrone T.T.T. Twednesday the Third, who had defeated many DBA members already and challenged the current players to fight him. Cam and the others managed to eventually defeat Tyrone, but shortly afterwards Nagito showed up, revealing himself to be the mastermind of Tyrone's betrayal and descent into semi-madness, just as Cam was told. He then called up Meridian and Dante for backup, but unfortunately Meridian rolled like shit and Dante doesn't have a character sheet. The party eventually subdued both Nagito and his shadowy twin, where the senior officers took over and arrested them from within The Lockerverse, with a thumbs up and probably some drinks after the combat, maybe a promotion too. Trivia * Cam's real name is Cameron Era, but he hates Cameron with a passion and so shortens it. * Cam Era is a pun name of the word Camera. * Cam is the second DBA character in the chronological character listing. * He is one of the only characters to have gained Class 2 through gameplay in DBA, alongside Clarisse and Nova. * Cam's cloning ability is based off of the Gravity Falls episode "Double Dipper", where Dipper creates paper copies of himself using a magic copying machine. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters